


Marriage Made

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: MMIH [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Falling In Love, Human Loki (Marvel), Immigration & Emigration, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Moving to Another Country, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Loki moves to the states to be free of his family and makes himself a new life. The plan seems to shatter when he's declined a green card - but his friend Tony might have a solution to his problem.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: MMIH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053227
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	Marriage Made

It had taken Loki only nine years to realise that he didn’t want to be a fisherman forever. He enjoyed being one because he loved the sea and the creatures within. The fishing part had been fun and exhilarating for a while too but at some point, Loki sat in his house, wore a warm hoodie, a cup of tea in his hands, and he came to the conclusion that he didn’t wish to drive out to fish tomorrow. He’d had enough of that.

Fishing had given him the opening to be far away from Odin and his influence – yet, he sadly still was a rather influential man in Norway. And perhaps, with an election coming closer and Odin’s face being almost everywhere, it felt as if Loki’s old family was suddenly living with him in his tiny house. 

Norway, for all its 385,000 km 2 , turned into a tiny cage for him and the key had been thrown away.

Loki sold his fishing company, the boat with an aching heart, and moved to the States. Of course, not as quickly as that, there was _some_ process beforehand but if he looked back at it now, then it felt as if it happened from one day to another.

Here he was, in New York, studying marine biology because he might have given up on the boat but he hadn’t sold his love for the deep and vast sea and all its creatures. Occasionally he ended up at museums and admired the bones of whales, of extinct animals and listened to old fables while he also buried his nose deep in his books.

It felt impossible, but Loki was _thriving_ on this path he’d chosen. His interest came back tenfold, the essays were written with more love than he’d been out at the sea lately, and the wish to go back?

_Never came._

Loki had gone and made himself home in a country he’d never been at; falling in love all too easily with the changes and the quick pace that had New York in an iron fist, the anonymity which came from living in an enormous city.

Here, nobody cared for who Odin Borson was. Whether he had a renegade son and what that _rascal_ was up to these days.

\---

A good while later, Loki saw Tony Stark again.

The last time their paths had crossed and made them realise how much fun it was to bicker with each other, they’d been in their teens. One younger, one older, but both agreeing on the fact that they were cleverer than the world was ready to admit and had bond over their common dislike for their fathers; they’d blown soap bubbles and thrown small paper balls at their families from somewhere, and giggled into their fists.

Oslo was one of those cities where scientists and inventors came together thanks to CERN, and politicians were around too, using the opportunity to make friends.

Their meeting kind of went like this:

“Loki?”

“Anthony?”

“You look still as lanky as you did at twelve.”

“And you finally grew a proper beard.”

“That’s a _goatee!”_

Loki wouldn’t change the delight which he experienced upon meeting Anthony for anything in the world. He couldn’t sate his eyes on him either — he hadn’t kept the closest tabs on Anthony, had known about him becoming Iron Man but as it so was with acquaintances, not everything they did was important.

“No, but seriously, you look great! The hair cut is new though.” Anthony’s laugh was full and soft, his eyes were glimmering with joy and mirth. “I remember the mohawk you were rocking back then—”

Loki groaned. “Please don’t bring that frevelty up now.”

“Can I bring it up over dinner though?” Anthony’s grin was infectious.

Loki found himself agreeing and joined Anthony for dinner.

They caught up on each other, reminisced about the old days, and found themselves bickering as if no time had passed. Loki found himself asking after Anthony’s number quicker than he thought of a thesis for his paper.

It was late at night, or rather too early in the morning, when they parted ways with the promise to keep in touch.

They did just that over the years as Loki was studying and worked his way up to his master’s degree in marine biology.

\---

Dreams often burst quicker than one thought possible.

Loki was not _young_ anymore, but he was far away from being what society deemed _old_. His hopes were based on the fact that he had made it so far: he had a job on the side that he loved and allowed him to be close to all kinds of _fish_. 

He had plans. There was _Anthony,_ stupid and gorgeous Anthony, his best friend with whom Loki had slowly fallen in love over the time. It was impossible not to – Anthony was chaotic and eccentric, he was an _absolute_ madman, and when Loki was with him—

Nothing seemed to be impossible. The stars were only a hairsbreadth away and they were attempting to dive to the bottom of the Mariana Trench; faith in each other their oxygen. Loki could get lost in the depths of Anthony’s eyes, drown in his presence like a happy man, and soak up every single word, remembering it until the next morning.

He hadn’t spoken up about it because at first, Loki wasn’t sure _what_ he was feeling or if it was a fleeting fancy. There were often times when someone found a friend great, _stunning,_ so much that it stole his breath and made him forget that he was supposed to think about metal accumulation in marine invertebrates. But this feeling didn’t fade, it only increased in intensity and want. But Anthony didn’t seem inclined for a relationship with his always occurring one-night stands which at least answered Loki’s burning question if Anthony was partial to both genders or just one.

A good time never came either. Loki was swallowed up by his master’s degree and _maybe_ , he could do that and handle a relationship. But if Anthony declined? Loki wasn’t sure how that would affect him and he didn’t— want to risk it. A voice was mocking him that he behaved like a coward but Loki buried it by keeping himself busy and staring at Anthony whenever possible.

But now?

The paper in Loki’s hands was shaking. His sight was blurry, his breath loud to his own ears.

 _He couldn’t believe this._ There was— he’d applied for a Green Card a while ago. He was sure that he _wanted_ to stay in the States. He had a small group of friends here, there was _nothing_ that was awaiting him in Norway except for Odin’s mockery and fame.

Loki didn’t want to go back there.

But he had the feeling that perhaps, he didn’t have a choice in that as the letter from the government told him in quite clear and plain words, that he wasn’t _accepted. Financial worries that he won’t be able to cover his household fees._

Bitterness wallowed up in Loki and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_That couldn’t be happening to him._

Grief came next as he sat down on his couch, his eyes unfocused as he stared at his bookshelf. The thought to be here for a limited time, that he would have to go back to Norway, start over there again— He could find an apartment in a town and find a job as a marine biologist, that was _possible._ He had enough money left on his account, it was his emergency savings for a case like _this_.

He got up abruptly, went into the kitchen and searched for a bottle of wine. If there was a time to get drunk, then it certainly wasn’t _now_ , but _fuck_ — Loki didn’t care as he was wiping the angry and disappointed tears from his cheeks. He’d put a lot of effort into this, had almost finished up his masters too —

 _“No,”_ he angrily snarled at his glass. The wine didn’t respond, his own eyes stared back at him in a red reflection. He allowed himself to wallow in his misery until his glass was empty, while the anger multiplied and boiled inside of him until he felt nothing except for wrath.

Perhaps it was determination too that made Loki grab for his phone inside of his jacket and call Anthony.

His friend arrived a few minutes later. The Iron Man suit was parked in the hallway.

Loki filled for Anthony a glass of wine as well so he wasn’t getting drunk on his own. Misery was always better if you weren’t drowning in it on your own. The letter was getting crumbled between Anthony’s fingers. Loki didn’t feel an ounce of pity for the paper. If it didn’t have important information on it, then he wouldn’t be opposed to using it for his fire in the oven.

“They _can’t_ do that!” Anthony turned to him, anger was written over his face. “Lokes. That’s, what _kind of bullshit_ is that? As if you couldn’t support yourself, you obviously—”

“I think that Odin is behind it,” Loki said quietly. He took a sip from the deep red wine. Bitter flavours exploded on his tongue as if he was having a feast for himself. His eyes fell shut without his consent and he took a deep breath, trying not to get angrier than he already was. He was reaching the exhausted stage already. The alcohol was making him tired.

“Why would Odin do that?”

Loki mustered up enough energy for a smile. It fell flat.

“Maybe I’m growing too independent for him. When I was still in Norway, I was never _quite_ gone after all.”

“What an asshole.” Anthony took a big sip from his wine, proceeded to empty it almost in one go. His fury on Loki’s behalf, warmed him from the inside. It was different from his anger. It felt less violent, more as if he was watching a pyre burning and someone was screaming.

“That’s Odin to you.” Loki toasted into the air. “Ruining my life even when I’m on a different part of the globe.”

“ _Fathers_ ,” Anthony gritted out. He emptied the rest of his glass and held it out for a refill which Loki gladly obliged. “Okay, that aside. What can we do? I can hire you.”

“What do you want with a Marine Biologist?” Loki asked. “Stark Industries isn’t focused on that area.”

“Then I open a new branch. Why not?” Anthony said as if it was of no matter to him. Perhaps it wasn’t. Perhaps the money this undertaking would cost, was nothing more than a pocket change to his friend. 

The wine started to taste cheap on Loki’s tongue, it left a bland impression after a while. _He couldn’t ask that of Anthony._

“That’s too much.” Loki focused on his own glass, deciding to fill it up too. He wasn’t drunk enough for this conversation. “I can’t accept that.”

“Yeah, but you _can.”_ Anthony looked at him from big, sad eyes. “I don’t mind doing that if that means I— that _you_ can stay here. I can’t move to Norway, Pepper would kill me.”

Loki laughed at that. “I don’t think either of us would be happy in Norway.”

“And _now_ you’re speaking English.” Anthony turned around and sat down on the floor. “Get your ass down here, we need to do a think.”

“On the floor.”

“Yes.” Anthony patted his thigh. “Down, boy.”

“ _Woof_ ,” Loki muttered but sat down nonetheless.

“Good, so if we say we don’t open a new branch at Stark Industries, then what? Do I go to the White House and speak with the President for you?”

“I doubt he’ll have the time for you.”

“Oh, I can make him have time for me,” Anthony argued.

Loki didn’t doubt that, not with how fervently Anthony spoke. There wasn’t much the man wouldn’t do if he once put his mind to something, he usually pulled it through too. It was a quality that Loki greatly admired – stubborn to the last, that was Anthony.

“If it is Odin behind it,” he explained, “then someone up there has their fingers in the game.”

 _“Fuck,_ ” Anthony cursed angrily. “All right. No President then. What about an official appeal at the office to open your case again? I can bribe the people there, that should be possible.”

Loki nodded. It didn’t— He didn’t think that was going to be _the solution_ to his problem. He couldn’t get rid of the feeling that there was Odin behind it. The man was probably just running for office again. He couldn’t say _why_ Odin would otherwise decide that _now_ was the time to get the renegade son back _home_. The public would eat it out of Odin’s hands if he spun the story so that Loki and him had _forgiven_ each other and made up.

“You’re not convinced, are you?” Anthony asked quietly.

“I doubt that will work,” Loki confirmed. He put the glass on the ground, rubbed with a hand over his face.

“All right.”

Loki looked up. Anthony sounded nervous. “What is it?”

“Loki, do you want to marry me?” 

He blinked. 

“No, listen—” Anthony groaned. “It’s— I just checked it and if you marry an US citizen, you can stay. Then we don’t have to go and do something else where we don’t know if it’ll work out or not. We go and get married, you finish up your degree, then go to work. It can be as easy as that.” 

Loki didn’t know what to say. 

“Loki. You’re my friend, I don’t want to lose you or—”

“All right,” Loki said. He nodded. “I’m— If you say this works, then—” 

“Cool,” Anthony said. 

“Cool,” Loki repeated slowly. He took Anthony’s hand in his, gave it a heartfelt squeeze. Emotions were bottling him up, threatening to choke him. “If that goes wrong, that’s on you though. This was your idea.” 

Anthony shook his head with a grin. “Nothing will go wrong. We’re going to get married.” 

_Yes._ Loki smiled at his friend. The realisation that he was going to stay in the States was settling in only slowly — the fact that he was going to marry the man he loved, faster. 

Because at the end, this wasn’t a marriage of love, but one of convenience.

**Author's Note:**

> And now you better go and read the sequel by **AMidnightDreary** ❤️👀


End file.
